Completely Plotless
by Afterthought and Ellipses
Summary: A plot less story about our lives mixed in with the Harry Potter world.


**Completely Plot-less**

**By Afterthought and Ellipses**

Pairings: Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna, OC/OC

Rating: PG 13

Summary: A plot less story about our lives mixed in with the Harry Potter world.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Scholastic Co. We're just playing with it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ellipses: Once upon a time...

Afterthought: That's for fairytales!

Ellipses: Okay, fine.

Afterthought: It was a bright and sunny morning...

Ellipses: That's from the Disney Channel commercial!

Afterthought: Fine! You're so demanding. One day...

Ellipses: That's too common! How 'bout 'And they lived happily ever after.'?

Afterthought: We haven't even started!

**2 pm. Charms Class. **

Harry was busy perfecting the pork chop frying spell. Hermione was watching him, with an amused look on her face. Ron was staring at the pork chop, drooling. Zarie was trying not to burst her gut. Celine was trying not to burst her gut, laughing at the sight of Zarie trying not to burst her gut.

"Frius Porkchius!" Harry said, trying not to laugh while everyone around him (aside from Ron) was rolling on the floor, clutching their stomachs in sheer amusement.

"What's going on here?" Professor Flitwick asked as he approached their table.

"Huh? What?" Harry said and accidentally sent the pork chop flying directly at the Professor, hitting him straight on the face.

The other three continued to laugh at the sight while Ron took the opportunity, grabbed the pork chop and made a run for the staircase, screaming "It's mine! It's all mine! Finally!"

All of them paused, looked at one another and then laughed again.

Professor Flitwick stood up, regained his composure and told Hermione in a calm voice "Please tell Mr. Weasley that he has detention tomorrow for stealing my pork chop. That was my dinner he stole."

Hermione merely nodded, face red due to laughter and sat back down.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Afterthought: Well, that was pointless.

Ellipses: Yes, wasn't it?

Both: NEXT!

**3pm. Random Hallway**

Celine was staring at James who wasn't noticing anything unusual about her as he smirked at the sight of Zarie openly flirting with Miguel who didn't notice anything odd as well. Hermione was scolding Ron for skiving off the rest of Charms while Harry was trying to get Celine's attention.

"Celine? Hello? CELI!" He nearly screamed but still nothing. Her attention was focused solely on James' face.

"CELI!" He tried again but ended up with the same result. Giving up, he grabbed her by the collar and dragged her to the Gryffindor common room. He simply ignored her as she screamed "Harry! Damn it! Ouch! My Neck! I can't breathe, you idiot!"

Arriving at the common room, he let go of her collar and sat down on the couch next to Hermione.

"Harry. You could have gotten her seriously injured." She chided him as she leaned against his shoulder, comfortably.

"Well...she isn't injured. I think." He answered, thoughtfully.

"You're a git, Harry!" Zarie said as she sat beside Celine who was rubbing her neck. "Look at the state of her!"

"You okay Celi?" James asked with concern as he massaged her shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Celi answered with a small blush on her face.

"No you aren't. Why don't we go to the Hospital Wing?" Hermione answered with the same look of concern.

"No, no. I'm fine. I'll just sleep this off and then I can beat Harry to a pulp in the morning." Celi answered, glaring at Harry.

"Yup, she's fine." Ron said, grinning.

"Harry, you got something to say to Celi?" Miguel asked

"Aww...Miggy, do I have to?" Harry asked in a fake, whiney voice even though he had all the intention in the world to apologize to his close friend.

Miggy gave him a stern look and he sighed saying "Okay, okay. I'm sorry Celi."

"You're such a baby, Harry." She said with a smile.

"And that's why you love me so much." He said, grinning.

She smacked him hard on the shoulder and they all laughed. All was well in the Gryffindor Common Room.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ellipses: 'All was well in the Gryffindor Common Room'? What kind of an ending is that?

Afterthought: Well, care to share to me your idea of a good ending.

Ellipses: And they lived happily ever after. The end.

Afterthought: This isn't a fairytale. This is fiction.

Ellipses: Fiction is synonymous to a fairytale.

Afterthought: There are differences you know.

Ellipses: Like?

Afterthought: For one, the story hasn't really ended 'cuz we have another chapter. And secondly, fairytales are about princes and princesses. Is Harry a prince? No. Is Hermione a princess? No. Is Ron a gnome?

Ellipses: Yes.

Afterthought: No, he isn't.

Ellipses: Well, he could be.

Afterthought: On to the next chapter!

**6 pm. Great Hall**

"Ron, that is disgusting." Zarie said with a look of repulse on her face as she looked at Ron, eating.

"Wha? 'M hung-gee." He answered with his mouth full, sending food all over the table.

Zarie, Celi and Hermione all screeched in disgust and moved away from him while Harry, Miggy and James all laughed at the sight.

"Boys." Hermione whispered to the other two. "That was hardly amusing."

"Well, you know what they say 'boys will be boys'." Celi whispered back.

"That was charming, Ronald." said a familiar, dreamy-like voice behind them. They all turned to see Luna Lovegood smiling fondly at Ron.

"Hi Luna!" They all said, with the exception of Ron who said "'ay 'una...".

"Sit with us, Luna." Miggy said graciously and James nodded in agreement.

"No, thanks." she replied "I've got a bunch of nargles following me and I don't want your heads to go all fuzzy."

Zarie shot Hermione a confused look but Hermione merely shrugged as if to say 'don't ask'.

"You sure?" Celi and Harry asked in chorus.

"Oh, yes." Luna answered back "I just came over to ask Ronald if he wanted to go to Hogsmede with me this weekend."

Ron choked and was turning rather purple. Harry patted his back in a rough yet soothing manner as Ron drank the pumpkin juice that James offered him.

"Easy, Ron." James said "Deep breaths now. One, two, three."

"Thanks." Ron said, his breathing slightly turning normal. "Uhh...sure, Luna. I'd love to go to Hogsmede with you."

Luna smiled at him and said "Meet 'ya at the Entrance Hall at 10 am." and with that she skipped back to the Ravenclaw table, her excited-ness plain to see.

"Ronniekins just found himself a girlfriend." Miggy said in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up." Ron answered, his cheeks turning into the same color as his hair. And he threw his muffin at Miggy, who caught it easily.

Harry smirked, put his hand on Ron's shoulder and said "Don't worry, mate. This is only the beginning of our endless and merciless teasing." And with that, Ron's face paled and everyone laughed.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Afterthought: That kinda sucked.

Ellipses: Yes it did.

Afterthought: Then again, it is plot-less

Ellipses: No reason to make it suck-ish

Afterthought: True.

Ellipses: Next story.

**8pm. Gryffindor Common Room**

Ron came bursting in the room, screaming "Hey guys! Guys! Look what I got!"

Laughing, Celi said "A brain?"

Ron stopped in his tracks, glared at Celi and said "No. I already HAVE a brain, thank you very much."

"Are you sure about that, mate?" James said, snickering.

Ignoring them, he reached into his pocket and pulled out...a potato.

"A potato? Why on earth do you have a potato?" Hermione asked, incredulously.

"It's not JUST a potato. It's a potato with a spud that looks just like the Cannon's symbol!" he replied with a proud look on his face.

Harry grabbed the potato, examined it and said "No it isn't." Pausing for a while, he continued "It's my snack."

"What? Harry, NO!" Ron said as he tried to grab his potato but he was too late. Harry had already ran towards the portrait hole.

There was a pause between all of them until Miggy said "What's so special about the Cannons?"

Ron gasped "How could you?" he asked in an offended tone. "The Cannons are the best thing that happened to this world. They...they...they..."

"Played Quidditch?" Zarie offered

"EXACTLY! They are the reason why Quidditch is so popular."

"But they lose every time." James said, quietly.

"Ron? Your...potato?" Hermione asked

"Oh yeah. HARRY!" he screamed, running off. The others laughed and chased the two.

Zarie gained speed and quickly caught up to Harry. She grabbed the potato and turned it into French Fries using the spell "Frius French Frius!"

Just as she was about to eat it, someone cast a summoning charm on the fries.

"What the bloody hell?" she asked in surprise and all of them wheeled around to see their classmate, Nick munching on the fries.

"Nick! I stole that fair and square from Harry!" Zarie whined

"And I stole that fair and square from Ron!" Harry quipped

"And Ron is a delusional bloke!" the rest of them continued, laughing.

"No I am not!" Ron said, indignantly.

Nick smirked and said "Any of you got some ketchup to go with these fries?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Afterthought: I'm hungry.

Ellipses: Me too.

Afterthought: Let's go get some lunch.

Ellipses: Sure.

Both: The END! Hope you enjoyed the story. And if you didn't tell us nicely. R&R please! :D thanks.


End file.
